


Quién sabe

by Hagastian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dinamarca es un hombre profundo, Drama, Gen, Nórdicos, aunque no lo parezca
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagastian/pseuds/Hagastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinamarca tiene una pregunta que nunca ha podido responder. Y que no puede dejar de hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quién sabe

¿Recuerdas que antes, hace siglos, había una multitud de pasos recorriendo los pisos de tu hogar, Dinamarca? ¿Recuerdas como escuchar corretear a los más jóvenes en los pisos superiores te hacía sonreír mientras gritabas a viva voz que tus niños serían grandes? ¿Los mejores?  
  
¿Recuerdas cuando antes todos formaban una familia de cinco?  
  
¡Oh, claro que te acuerdas! Lo haces todos los días de tu vida, cuando te despiertas, meriendas y comes. A cada momento la realidad se te mezcla con remembranzas donde tenías que cuidar a toda tu gente.   
  
¿Ellos te recordarán a ti de esa manera? ¿Te recordarán como tú lo haces a diario con ellos?  
  
Ciertamente, no quieres saberlo porque te aterroriza encontrar una respuesta inesperada.


End file.
